


Keeping up with the krew (idk what to put for the title)

by Deosomp



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Athlete Korra (Avatar), Minor Bolin/Opal, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deosomp/pseuds/Deosomp
Summary: My birthday was yesterday so I though this would be a good change of pace. I’ve never posted any of my writing so I hope whoever reads this enjoys some what. Just some au off the top of my head for the most part.*ONE MORE THING* anything within the inverted commas are thoughts bubbles because I couldn’t get italics to work :/
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Keeping up with the krew (idk what to put for the title)

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday was yesterday so I though this would be a good change of pace. I’ve never posted any of my writing so I hope whoever reads this enjoys some what. Just some au off the top of my head for the most part. 
> 
> *ONE MORE THING* anything within the inverted commas are thoughts bubbles because I couldn’t get italics to work :/

“Opal, I can feel you staring at me, what do you want?” Korra groans.

“You know damn well what I want, you promised to go out with us today!” Opal huffed is frustration.

“I’m not going.” Korra said with a deadpan expression, not even bothering to look up from her laptop. “I have my final Monday and if I don’t study I’m gonna be screwed.”

“Come on Korra, we haven’t been out in ages!” Opal exclaimed, “A couple drinks aren’t going to kill you. Plus you could use it.”

This has been going on for 45 minutes now. Annoying banter between these two is an often occurrence. But you’d be surprised to know that they have been best friends for ages.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Korra said, finally looking up from her screen.

“It means that you’re way too uptight, you gotta let loose once in a while man!” Bolin said, “You’re no fun anymore.”

She shifts her glare to Bolin, Opal’s significant other. Great guy and an awesome friend, but he always manages to say things at the wrong time. He retreats behind Opal, now regretting what he said.

“He’s gotta point Korra. You’ve been way to stressed about school lately, maybe a drink or two will help.” Mako said.

This is Mako, Bolin’s brother. He is the embodiment of simplicity. So he’s just very........Mako. He’s also like the show, “Friends” but without the laughing in the background. 

“See, even Mako agrees with me!” Opal said, pouting at Korra from her bean bag.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Mako said sending a look toward Opal.

“Oh nothing,” Opal feigned innocently, “anyway your coming whether you like it or not Korra. So you better pick an outfit before I pick one for you.”

“What part of ‘I have to study’ was not clear?” Korra said, “I’ll make time when my final is over.”

“Fine have it your way.” Opal sighed as she stood up, Bolin in toe. Korra was surprised, this was the first time in forever Opal’s actually gave in-

“Hope you like stilettos and skin tight dresses!” Opal yelled, making a break for the exit.

Korra shuddered at the thought and quickly got up from her desk. But something stopped her.....

‘I haven’t gotten any cardio this week, it would be best to give them a head start. A quick stretch should do the trick.’

After her little stall to give the three some distance. She was ready for a nice little game of chase. And like a dog chasing a mailman, she was off.

Let’s just hope that her being a track star isn’t going to waste.

“How the hell does this always happen?” Mako said to himself, realizing they aren’t coming back for a while.


End file.
